


Part 1

by neutrinobomb



Series: Visions of the Sea [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, birth scene, i guess?, male Omegas and female Alphas have different genitals okay?, that's my take, usual omegaverse non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: After the events at Isla de Muerta, James realizes Jack is an Omega. Things spiral and pull his life into a brand new direction.Canon Divergence post Curse of the Black Pearl. Largely ignores ALL the sequels.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Visions of the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

The feel of the _Dauntless_ ’ deck under his feet after the night they had all just had was a blessing. James was ready to put all the unnatural sights he had seen from his mind and return to a life of routine and normalcy.

“We’ve sustained some damage, Sir. And there are quite a few prisoners now.”

Norrington nodded as Gillette explained what all had happened now that the battle was over.

“Right. Prisoners in the hold and make sure their wounds are tended to. We want them to hang for their crimes, after all.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“As to the repairs-” Norrington stiffened and looked around a bit nervously. He noticed that a ladder was dropped over the side to allow Turner, Elizabeth, and Sparrow back on board.

But that’s not what caused him the distress.

Gillette watched him, mouth opening to ask what was wrong, before he too, stiffened when he caught the scent.

“That’s…”

“An Omega.”

“But they’re not allowed to serve in the Navy.”

“Thank you for the reminder.” Norrington nodded to the trio who were now on board. He noticed that Governor Swann didn’t seem to notice a thing as he approached them to pull Elizabeth into a tight hug. Then again, he knew the Governor was a Beta. A kind, if dim, Beta.

“...It’s either Turner or Sparrow. And I highly doubt it to be Turner,” Norrington murmured, although the thought of it did please him.

“So what should we do? If it is Sparrow, he’ll be in Heat proper before the sun is up.”

“Put him in my cabin.”

“Sir?”

“We’ll know where he is and it’ll keep the crew away. I will not subject our men to raping a pirate…nor will I subject an Omega to being raped by other pirates.”

Gillette gave him one last wondering look before he went off to give the crew the cleanup orders that he inferred Norrington wanted and then escorted Jack Sparrow to the captain’s cabin.

James waited until he saw the door closed and locked before he let himself relax. There were repairs to be done and blood to clean so the ship would be a bit more presentable when they reached Port Royal. A much needed distraction.

Norrington returned to his cabin hours later. The sky was starting to turn from a dark, inky blue to the lighter pre-dawn shades. He steeled himself as he unlocked his cabin and stepped inside.

It was clear there was cleaning that needed to be done inside but what stopped him like he ran into a wall was the smell coming from the back room of his cabin.

Christ.

James was wary of what he would find in there and he delayed having to enter by cleaning up the broken glass on the floor.

He finally had nothing else to stop him from going in there to change clothes and finally rest. He rested his hand on the handle for a moment, saying a quick prayer, before entering.

And there was Sparrow. Clearly an Omega and clearly entering a Heat. In the moonlight, James could see slick on his thighs and the evidence of a few orgasms on his stomach. The scent and scene was tantalizing and he had to remind himself just who was in his bed.

“Jesus, how long have you been doing that?” he asked roughly as he quickly strode over to his wardrobe.

Jack groaned and his eyes fluttered open to look at Norrington. Oh. Well this was a surprise. He had figured he would be left alone. Pirate and Omega and traitor and all that.

“F-Few hours…” he croaked out, throat dry and voice near gone from the lack of water.

James pulled out his nightclothes and kept his gaze resolutely on the little mirror in the door of his wardrobe. Nowhere near Sparrow. Except for the fact that the angle of the door meant it had a pretty good view of the bed.

As he pulled off each layer of his uniform, it seemed that Jack was getting more and more aroused. No, agitated. This was a Heat, nothing mutual, so there was no way it was a true arousal.

James had just undone the knees of his breeches and was about to pull his nightshirt on to cover his modesty when he heard Jack. He stiffened as he watched in the mirror as Jack resumed stroking his cock with one hand while the other delved between his thighs to, presumably, use his fingers inside himself. _‘The wonder of the male Omega.’_ The soft moans that were clearly trying to be held back were actually _worse_ than if he had just moaned freely.

Norrington tossed the nightshirt away as his resolve finally snapped. His quick bare-footed steps caused Jack to look up in alarm. The pirate’s hands had moved to attempt to block him and it only made it easier to use his weakened state against the Omega and flip him over.

“C-Commodore!”

“So wet, pirate. Do you always get this way for British men?” James asked, voice low and not quite his own.

Jack looked back over his shoulder to take in the Alpha standing over him.

“No…just the pretty ones.”

James growled and unbuttoned his breeches with one hand while the other held firmly to Jack’s hips.

“Filling my cabin with your scent and your sounds. No respect for me or what I’ve done for you. Should’ve left you down in the hold with the other pirates.”

A lance of fear shot down Jack’s spine. While he knew he was quickly succumbing to the effects of his Heat, he also knew that the other pirates wouldn’t be able to tell. The thought of having gone down there hours ago was a fate he didn’t want to consider.

“N…Norrington…please…”

James had undone the fall flap of his breeches and a few quick tugs had undone the waist buttons. His cock was hard and starting to leak as he reached down to spread that bit of wetness down the length.

“Thank me, Sparrow.”

Jack groaned, starting to space out on the scents in the cabin and the heat in his veins. What little bit of reason he had left wanted to deny Norrington the pleasure but that particular voice was getting smaller and smaller with each passing second.

“Thank ye…Thank ye, Commodore…”

The words were barely out of Jack’s mouth before he felt Norrington’s cock start to press into him. He had only taken a partner for a Heat a handful of times before and that was years ago. His body, despite clearly being built for this, was not quite as agreeable as the Commodore seemed to expect.

“Stop fighting me, Sparrow,” he ground out. “I’ve had virgins who were less tight.”

“Ngh…sadly…I’m not like a new Tortuga whore…”

James growled and reached around the pirate to grasp his flagging cock.

“If I’m to get any pleasure from this, Sparrow,” he heard Jack’s gasp as the new arousing touch helped ease his passage enough for Norrington to shift forward, “I need more of that.”

“Norrington…”

A few more strokes of his smaller cock and James was finally able to fully push into him. A small voice in the back of his mind worried that this was too soon in the Heat and would only cause pain. The rest of him was eager to finally start fucking the Omega.

“’ve not…’ve not had a male Omega before,” Norrington murmured, holding onto Jack’s hips firmly.

Jack couldn’t quite get a reply out. He hadn’t been touched like this in years and it was rather overwhelming. It didn’t take long for him to tremble through an orgasm and he shifted as if to pull away from the overstimulation.

Norrington quickly pressed a hand between Jack’s shoulders to press him back down against the bed.

“Don’t think about it,” he growled out. “I plan to knot your Omegan cunt. Pay back for this God-damned scheme I got dragged in to.”

Jack looked up at Norrington with hazy eyes. He was sinking further into his Heat, almost completely taken over, and all he could do was pant and moan as he was fucked harder.

He had no control over his body as the Heat really took over. All he noticed was a change in Norrington’s face and his pace. He hadn’t noticed how his body was gripping Norrington’s cock, tightening and relaxing rhythmically as he neared another orgasm.

James managed to hold out for that moment when the muscle around his cock truly tightened and he saw Jack’s neck tense. Not just teasing anymore but truly in the midst of pleasure. He thrust in hard and finally let himself reach orgasm. He ended up tied to Jack and he knew it would be quite a few minutes before they could part but he didn’t care.

With as much care as possible, he pushed his breeches down and worked them and his stockings off. He looped an arm across Jack’s chest and managed to shuffle them up and around on the bed.

God he was ready for some sleep. They would reach Port Royal, all things going well, by overmorrow afternoon and he needed to be presentable.

“...Commodore…”

“Shush, pirate. Get some sleep while you can.”

Jack glanced back over his shoulder at Norrington before settling down.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack’s Heat flared once more before lunch. He was taken by Norrington again and, as soon as they could part, the Commodore was up and getting cleaned. He had already disappeared from the deck a full day and he needed to be back out there.

Jack heard a shout of land about an hour later and he struggled to sit up. Port Royal. This was it, then, eh? Well, the least he could do was look like himself despite everything.

Just as he started to rise, Norrington returned with a pitcher of water and a rag.

“We’ll be docking within the hour. Rinse yourself off and sit at the table until I fetch you.”

Jack snorted softly.

“Aye, Commodore.”

He waited until Norrington had left before he cleaned himself. He was left alone in the front room of the cabin, listening to the familiar sounds of bringing a ship this size into port. He heard a thunk as the gangplank was put in place and Jack got to his feet.

Norrington and Gillette entered the cabin and Jack noticed Gillette’s eyes widen a bit as his nostrils flared at the smell of the cabin. He also noticed that the man was holding a pair of irons. He sighed and held his hands out.

“Sp-”

“Captain, please,” Jack said softly, his teasing smile not reaching his eyes.

Gillette glanced at Norrington who stiffly nodded.

“Right. Captain Sparrow. You are aware we will be taking you directly to the gaol?”

“Aye, I’m aware.”

Gillette nodded and got the irons around his wrists before escorting him out of the cabin with Norrington behind.

Aside from the Swanns and Turner, he appeared to be the first person to disembark the ship. He looked back at Norrington as he took his place by Governor Swann to oversee the removal of the rest of the prisoners. For a moment, the Alpha watched him before turning back to the ship.

Gillette was quiet as he and a Marine from the fort took Sparrow to the gaol. He assured the soldier that he could see the prisoner down to a cell and took him down alone.

“...How have you made it this long as an Omega and a pirate?” he asked as he deposited Jack in a cell and locked it behind him.

Jack smirked softly, a bit sadly, as he presented his wrists through the bars to get the irons removed.

“Cause…I’m Captain Jack Sparrow,” he said softly.

Gillette made a soft noise and nodded before he turned on his heel and left the prisoner alone. He had made sure to put him in a more private area of the gaol in case his Heat wasn’t over but now he needed to assist with the incoming flood of pirates.

Jack looked out the tiny window and was just barely able to make out the _Dauntless_ and the line of pirates and soldiers heading towards the gaol. He watched for a few moments and then tore his eyes away. He had better things to consider knowing he would be hung within the week.

He settled down on the straw and tried to just…be.

Jack had vaguely heard when the other prisoners were brought in but they sounded like they were on the other side of the gaol. He heard nothing near him until near sunset.

“Sparrow.”

Jack groaned softly and he pushed his hat up so he could look up at Norrington.

“Ah…Commodore…what brings you here?”

“I’ve been delivering news to all the prisoners. The paperwork for the hangings is going through quickly. A few will start tomorrow.”

“Mine?”

“Right now?” Norrington approached the cell and Jack thought he noticed a bit of bulging in his breeches. “Yes.”

Jack swallowed hard and he saw Norrington’s nostrils flare. Oh. He had still felt a bit off but apparently his scent was stronger than he realized.

“...Up against the bars, Sparrow.”

“Jack.”

Norrington raised a brow as the pirate got to his feet. Jack noticed and sighed.

“If I’m to die tomorrow, our last fuck might as well be done with given names.”

The Commodore considered it as Jack approached the bars. The scent of simmering Heat helped sway his mind. If giving a doomed pirate his name was all it took to sate his arousal then it seemed a worthy deal.

“James.”

Jack smiled softly when the Commodore gave in and revealed his name. One who follows…a good name for a Naval officer.

“Don’t dawdle, Sp-Jack.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jack murmured, undoing his own breeches. As soon as they were undone, he felt hands on his arms and they turned him roughly and pulled his arms through the bars.

“Hold,” James ordered, clasping Jack’s hands onto the iron.

Jack held tightly to the iron bars and tilted his hips as James pushed his breeches down. He wasn’t as wet with slick as the night before but that changed with James’ fingers.

The fingering was perfunctory although James did notice that it seemed to arouse the Omega. Interesting.

James pushed any interest in Jack away and focused on instead angling their bodies just so through the bars. He was finally able to thrust into Jack. It wasn’t as comfortable as it had been back in his cabin but it would work.

“Are…Are ye gonna knot me again?”

James held firmly to Jack as best he could through the bars.

“Can’t. Can’t be found like this.”

Jack groaned as the cock inside him rubbed a spot inside just so. If James was looking for quick, then it seemed to be working.

James wasn’t sure if Jack ever came this time around but he was very aware of his own orgasm. He quickly reached down to squeeze his knot as he spilled inside Jack.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his hand a poor replacement for the inside of the Omega.

Jack felt the Commodore’s hold on him loosen and he shuffled forward. He could feel Norrington’s seed starting to drip down his thigh and he sacrificed a piece of shirt to the cleanup.

“...I’ll see you tomorrow, Captain Sparrow, for your appointment with the hangman.”

Jack looked back at James but he was already collected and heading towards the stairs.

“I’ll be sure to look for ye,” he called after the Alpha.

He knew dinner would be brought soon and he could hope that he might be able to get a pitcher of cold water to wash with.

Jack sighed, slumped down in his cell, and went back to waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

It had felt like a miracle being back on the _Pearl_. He could still see Will’s face at the exhilaration of fighting the soldiers for Jack’s freedom and it warmed his heart to remember. He could also still see Norrington’s face at the realization he was escaping and what that would mean.

That one hurt for a reason he couldn’t explain.

But! Jack had his ship and he had his crew and he had the sea. He was back where he was supposed to be and he looked forward to more years of piracy.

And then the first time they stopped in Tortuga, he realized something was actually very wrong.

He couldn’t leave the ship. The smell of the city, once something that told him he was around like company, turned his stomach. He couldn’t escape the smell fully in his cabin and instead went further down into the crew’s quarters. He had a bit of food with him but he had brought a bucket down in case Tortuga still made him sick.

That was where Gibbs found him. The older man was a superstitious Beta and he did not like what he was seeing.

“Oh no. No, Jack.”

Jack groaned and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

“No, what, Gibbs? Unless ye know how to relieve my illness, I don’t want to hear a word.”

Gibbs huffed and set his newly acquired goods down. He turned to face Jack with his hands on his hips.

“By the gods I hope I’m wrong about this. But I know ya. I know what ya are. And AnaMaria said ya stank of Alpha when we rescued ya.”

Jack made a soft noise.

“AnaMaria has been speaking of me? I should level a charge of mutiny for that,” he grumbled.

“Blast it, Jack! I’m trying to say this delicately!”

“Well, don’t! Just spit it out before I have a chance to be sick again.”

Gibbs sighed and bowed his head in exasperation. He had forgotten how much of a pain Jack could be. Wouldn’t choose another captain, but still.

“Jack. Ya clearly had a Heat while we were separated. Someone spent it with ya. And now your favorite place is making you ill. Your Heat? It took.”

Jack paled at the thought. Gibbs hoped it would just be the loss of color but within a second he was back over the sick bucket.

“I…I can’t,” he groaned as he came back up. “This can’t be happening.”

“Yeah, well…all the signs are pointing to it. So, ya better plan for this.”

Jack got to his feet unsteadily and Gibbs eyed the sick bucket warily as the Omega approached him.

“Look at me, Gibbs. I love rum. I’m a pirate whose life is always in danger. And I don’t have the right bone structure. This,” he gestured vaguely towards his stomach, “can’t be happening.”

Gibbs reached out and squeezed Jack’s shoulder.

“Jack. Captain. I’m afraid it is. We can get AnaMaria to sniff ya, if you want? Her nose is better than mine when it comes to these things.”

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I don’t need her to confirm it. I need ye to keep the crew in line while we’re here since I…can’t.”

“Aye, Sir.”

“And I may have a letter for ye to take on shore to get delivered.”

“Anything ya need, Captain.”

Jack pressed the sick bucket into his hands.

“Wash that out. And then bring it to me cabin.”

Gibbs held the bucket as far from him as possible as he headed up to the deck to do as requested all while muttering under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Distracted. Inattentive. Preoccupied.

If James never heard another of those words directed at him, he could die happy. This was his third “discussion” in as many months about some “worrying” behavior he had been exhibiting.

He was doing just fine. Okay, so he had let Sparrow escape and none of the Navy had yet been able to capture him. And, yeah, so a good portion of the prisoners had also managed to escape. Part of him wanted to blame Turner for that one but he had no proof. But everything was _fine_.

James opened the door to his house and his housekeeper, Mrs. Sawyers, met him in the front room.

“Welcome home, Commodore. Did yer trip go well?”

James shrugged and hung his hat by the door.

“Keep yer secrets then. Oh, ya’ve received a letter.”

“A letter? From England?”

She pulled the letter out from her apron pocket and shook her head.

“I don’t think so. It’s just addressed with yer name and Port Royal. Would think those in England would know how to address it to the fort.

James frowned and took the letter. It didn’t feel like anything heavy and official and he also didn’t recognize the handwriting.

“I’ll be in my study, then.”

“I’ll bring up yer dinner when it’s ready.”

Norrington nodded and headed upstairs. He sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk. A letter opener was procured and he carefully sliced open the parchment envelope.

He frowned as he picked up the letter to read the spidery scrawl. Within the first few lines, his eyes widened when he realized who it was from.

The letter was vague. Sparrow used literary references to share his thoughts as well as his usual off-the-wall notions.

“Dear Lancelot…”

“When ye next go to services, leave a penny for the sermon and for the errors ye’ve made. Leave a penny for the water as well. And for the liberties ye take.”

“Like Elaine of Astolat I go with lilies…”

“Yet maybe still I’ll be like Elaine of Corbenic. Either way apparently Elaine is to be my new name. Captain Elaine.”

“What will they say about ye if they knew?”

The letter fluttered out of James’ fingers and his brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend the words. It felt like he was supposed to have gotten something from the words and yet it sounded like nothing except some sort of regret.

And anger at him.

This was the worst use of his time. He was trying to get people to stop calling him distracted and here he was spending way too long trying to decipher a pirate’s letter.

If only the Admiral could see him now.

He folded the letter and put it back in its envelope before setting it in one of the drawers of his desk.

He probably should have burned it but he couldn’t bring himself to consider chucking it in the fireplace.

The letter started to haunt him.

The words would circle in his head whenever he had down time and so he pushed himself to take on more work at the fort. He could tell that Gillette and Groves were a bit wary of his new behavior but they weren’t going to look the gift horse that was less paperwork for them in the mouth.

He managed two months of that before his stress finally caught up to him. His distraction and newly growing obsession with finding Sparrow nearly lost him a ship in a hurricane. Knowing that the Admiralty would not be as lenient given his previous warnings, James swallowed his pride.

He needed answers. And he wasn’t finding them while staying in the Navy.

James hung up his clothes in his wardrobe, his hands trailing over his uniform coats and other finery. He had been raised for this position and now he was preparing to turn his back on it.

For a pirate.

Christ.

Norrington dressed in a more durable coat over breeches and a shirt. He chose boots instead of his usual shoes. Another set of clothes was packed in a rucksack but it was mostly sentimental items and supplies.

He had his letter of resignation ready to go and he entrusted it into the care of the first soldier he saw at the fort. He didn’t want to be questioned about why. He just wanted to go.


	5. Chapter 5

“Captain. If I may…”

Jack glared at the horizon and tried to ignore Gibbs. Unfortunately for the past five months, the fact that he was whelped had become clearer with each passing day. It had kept him in a perpetually sour mood and he only found respite when he was behind the wheel of the _Pearl_.

She understood him.

“Captain. Jack. Please.”

He groaned and finally pulled his gaze away to look at his First Mate. The look on Gibbs face took him back a bit. He didn’t look like he was about to chide him for being up and about with a storm approaching. He looked…nervous?

“...What?”

“We…uh, we,” he gestured towards the deck where most of the crew was working on keeping the ship ready for the storm, “have been wondering if there might be something we could do to help ya.”

Jack huffed and glared towards the deck before turning back to Gibbs.

“When did me crew become a bunch of clucking hens? When? Because I will get a new crew.”

Gibbs sighed and raised a brow, waiting for Jack to finish.

“Jack. Ya know you’re supposed to have the Alpha close. It’s good for ya.” Jack’s eyes narrowed. “And mostly the pup! Mostly the pup!”

“Yes. Well. If ye hadn’t noticed…”

“Oh we have. And we wondered if ya might accept an Alpha sort of…acting in their stead?”

Jack paled a little as he looked at the crew again. He hadn’t been choosy with his crew. He hadn’t cared one way or the other if they were an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. He just needed a strong crew, a loyal crew, a creative crew. This situation was never anything he had to consider for them.

Gibbs noticed and clapped his shoulder.

“Just…think on it, yeah?”

Jack took a deep breath and spotted AnaMaria up in the rigging.

“...Only ye and AnaMaria.”

“Jack, I’m not-”

“I will not repeat myself, Mr. Gibbs,” Jack said softly.

“Aye, Sir. Only us.”

Jack stayed there for a few more moments. He felt the winds shift and he could smell the imminent rain and he sighed. If his crew was already worried about him, he didn’t need to give them more reason to worry.

“Gibbs, have AnaMaria steer us through this storm. I’ll be in me cabin so all of ye can not worry so much.”

Gibbs smiled softly and nodded.

“Aye, Captain. AnaMaria!” he called as he headed down to the main deck.

Jack took one last moment to appreciate the breeze on his face before he headed to his cabin.

He shut the door and silence settled over him. He couldn’t stand it even in the best of times.

“A pirate’s life for me,” he mumbled, going in and out of singing and humming.

A mirror near his table made him pause. His loose shirt wasn’t fitting so loose anymore.

Jack took in a shaky breath and he took off his coat, baldric, and vest. He tugged his shirt out of his breeches and tossed it on top of the pile of clothes. He lifted his gaze to the mirror and looked at himself.

The evidence was there. Five months’ worth of it.

He felt what seemed like a flutter but instinct told him what it was and he pressed his hands to the bump. It was hard to feel but he knew it was the pup.

“...A fighter. Should’ve known.”

Rain started to fall and Jack looked up. It took every ounce of his strength and willpower not to go right back out there.

Instead he pulled his shirt back on and laid down on his bed to listen to his _Pearl_ in the storm. As long as she stayed good, he would be fine.

Gibbs came in a couple of hours later. He was clearly soaked but the sound of the rain had tapered off.

“Captain? She made it through the storm fine. AnaMaria’s looking for a port for us to restock and check her over.”

Jack made a soft noise and his eyes fluttered open.

“Mmm. Good. Good. Knew we’d be fine. Me _Pearl_ told me the entire time.”

Gibbs smiled softly.

“It may take a few hours to find a safe port. Would ya like me to stay?”

Jack hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

“Aye. I’ll stay here then and keep watch over ya.”

It felt patronizing and yet Jack nearly melted at the admission that someone else was going to take control for a little while. Someone else was going to be responsible for him instead of just himself.

“When we find port…AnaMaria and I will switch,” Gibbs said softly, not wanting to disturb any more rest of Jack’s.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly three months bouncing around the Caribbean had yielded nothing. No Sparrow. No _Pearl_. And no word of either. Or maybe it was just no one willing to speak word of either.

But Norrington hoped he may have some luck in Tortuga. If there was one place he expected to find Jack, it would be here. No other island seemed to be as important to the pirate as this one.

And yet, even this one held no sightings of Jack or the _Pearl_. One barmaid mentioned seeing the ship months back but she hadn’t seen Jack.

That was an interesting turn.

James decided to wait Jack out. He got rooms on the island and managed to get a job working the docks. He would wait as long as it took for him to get the answers he needed.

It took time for him to be trusted by the locals but he managed. Once they realized that he was no longer connected to the Navy that trust seemed to be more forthcoming.

James lost track of the days. All he did was keep an eye out for a familiar face, work on the docks, and drink in the evenings.

On a rare day off of work, he decided to be down at the docks anyways. Something was pulling him there.

He had no idea as to what until he noticed a ship that had just docked. He knew those sails. He knew this boat.

Sparrow was finally here.

James hung back and watched with keen eyes to see if he could spot Jack. Once the gangplank was in place, he noticed that nearly every single member of his crew had disembarked.

But Jack had not.

James found a face more familiar than the others and he followed after him until he could call for him without disrupting the docks.

“Gibbs.”

The man stiffened and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“Commodore?”

“Not anymore.” James nodded back towards the ship. “Sparrow on board?”

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed.

“...Looking for a hanging?”

“No. Looking for answers.” James shifted his weight as he debated how much to divulge. “I…He sent me a letter.”

“He sent…” Gibbs frowned and looked back towards the ship before he sighed. “Fine. I’ll take ya on board but there’s some emergency supplies I have to get before I can go back.”

“Sure, I’ll help you.”

Gibbs paused for a moment, considering, before he nodded and led the way. He gathered fresh, clean linens and cotton cording and alcohol. Quite a bit of alcohol.

James figured someone was injured on board and they were low on supplies.

He followed Gibbs up the gangplank and he paused on the deck. It was so quiet. Maybe he had been wrong and everyone had left.

A shout from the Captain’s cabin caught his attention.

“What-?”

“Just come on,” Gibbs huffed, hurrying towards the cabin with the supplies.

James hurried after him. Nothing was answering questions. It was just adding to them and it was starting to irritate him.

“Gibbs! Gibbs, what is going-?!” James’ eyes widened when he burst into the cabin. The door to the sleeping area was open and he had a clear line of sight to Jack.

On the bed.

Heavily pregnant and clearly in labor.

Gibbs joined AnaMaria by the bedside and he set his supplies down by what AnaMaria had managed to gather.

“This is not what I pictured doing when we finally returned to Tortgua,” she muttered, setting the clean linens aside and using some of the alcohol to clean the cording and the tools they had.

“Oh. So sorry to be-” Jack sucked in a breath sharply, “a bother!”

“Easy, Captain. Being tense ain’t gonna help anything.”

James was still in the front room. He was having trouble making himself move. This reveal was putting a lot of things in Jack’s letter into place. Especially the question of what “they” would think of him if they knew. He knew exactly what the Navy would do to him if they knew about this and he rubbed his neck at the phantom feel of a noose.

Jack cried out sharply and the pitch had shifted up. Anyone who spent time around a battle ship knew that tone came from fear. It hit James hard, as a commander and an Alpha, and he took a few steps forward.

“Gibbs, you’re the closest we got to a surgeon!”

“And I can stitch a wound! I know nothing about whelping!”

“Well something is clearly not going right,” AnaMaria hissed.

James cleared his throat and AnaMaria looked up sharply at him.

“What the hell are-!”

“Ana!” Gibbs took her wrist as she started for Norrington. “He’s fine. He’s…He’s the Alpha ya smelled.”

She looked between James, Gibbs, and Jack for a moment before she tried to lunge at James again. Gibbs firm hold kept her from attacking the ex-Commodore.

“You! You did this to him!”

“He was in Heat,” James started, not liking the attack of his character.

“And you went after him! Didn’t you?!”

“I-!”

“Jem…”

The tired, fearful voice croaked from the bed and the trio quickly let go of the argument to face Jack. But he only had eyes for one of them.

“Jem…please…s-something’s wrong…”

While James often thought Sparrow was prone to exaggeration, this felt different. This wasn’t Captain Jack Sparrow telling a tale. This was Jack, an Omega, whose instincts were likely running high.

“...It’s going to be okay, Jack,” he said softly as he approached the bed.

Gibbs watched him closely but Norrington didn’t appear to be planning anything.

“Norrington…have ya any experience with this?”

“Practical? A hound bitch when I was a teen struggled to whelp and I was near when my mother had my two sisters.”

“More practical knowledge than I have,” Gibbs muttered, although what he heard didn’t really make him feel much better.

James tentatively placed his hands on Jack’s belly. His hands weren’t trained for this and he focused as well he could with Jack’s cries and the tensing of the muscles under his hands. His brows furrowed and he felt a few places multiple times.

“...The pup is sideways…”

AnaMaria stepped up by his shoulder.

“What do we do?”

“Pray, mostly,” James murmured. He rinsed his hands with the alcohol and tried to get Jack’s attention. “This won’t be comfortable, Jack.”

Jack shook his head and waved him off.

“Just…do it…”

James kept one hand one where he was sure the pup’s back was and his other hand went to Jack’s entrance. He eased his fingers in, knowing the Omega’s body was a live-wire of pain, and felt for anything that had already entered the canal. There was nothing. Miracle of miracles given that Jack was clearly dilated enough.

Jack gasped harshly at the pressure of James pushing against his belly.

“What-?!”

“Leave it, Ana,” Gibbs cut her off, catching on to what James was trying to do.

He was so sure it wasn’t going to work. The labor was too far along for this to work. Jack’s body was too thin for this to work.

And yet…there! That was a bit of hair he could feel against his fingertips and the lay of Jack’s belly was different.

James eased his fingers out and reached for the linens.

“Listen to your instincts, Jack. Your body’s ready.”

Despite having the pup in a better position, it still took what felt like the entire day for Jack to whelp. He had grown weak long before this and he struggled for nearly an hour just to get the pup to descend and he struggled for hours after that. The three in the cabin with him were worried about him and the pup the longer it took. They were sure it would be stillborn.

Instead, the pup was very much alive and let out a quick, sharp cry when James rubbed them down before they settled into a bit of whimpering.

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder before taking up the task of getting the cotton cording into place on the umbilical cord.

James watched like a dolt, just taking in the sight of the pup laid out on the linen before him.

 _His_ pup.

 _Jack_ ’s pup.

“Norrington…are ya well enough to do this?”

James took a deep breath and nodded. He had acted as the doctor up to this point he might as well see it through. He shook his hands to get the trembling out of them before taking up the scissors presented to him to cut the cord.

AnaMaria swiftly wrapped the pup up and picked them up to cradle them.

James, beneath the shock, felt a wave of anger and indignation at the action but she cut him off before he could say anything.

“You’re not done with Jack. Until he’s safe, I’ll watch the pup.”

James glared at her before he turned his attention back to Jack. He gently squeezed the Omega’s ankle.

“Almost done,” he murmured.

Jack looked out of it and James was worried that he was still on the edge of being lost.

“Not losing you now,” he whispered, leaning more towards Jack. “I’ve got too many questions for you to leave me.”

Jack’s eyes flickered with recognition and he gave a small nod before once more going way too still.

The afterbirth passed much more easily and Norrington and Gibbs got it wrapped in a couple of layers of linen.

“I’ll go dispose of this,” Gibbs murmured. “Tend to him.”

James sighed and he set to work using the alcohol and fresh water to clean Jack and tend to any injuries that might be there. He didn’t try to dress him beyond pulling a nightshirt over the exhausted pirate and he had to struggle to change out the bedding without moving him from the bed.

By the time he was done, AnaMaria deigned to return. She regarded James with a keen eye.

“...Gibbs wants to talk to you. I’ll look out for both of them.”

James hesitated for a moment, looking back at Jack. He didn’t want to leave him but he really had no claim to be acting this way. He reluctantly left the cabin and stepped onto the deck.

The sun had swung to the west and the sounds of Tortuga were getting louder as the “evening activities” started to pick up. He found Gibbs waiting for him by the gangplank and he shuffled over to him.

“I think ya deserve a drink,” he said as he led Norrington down.

“I don’t want to leave the ship,” James huffed even as he followed the other man.

“I think it’s best ya do. For a little while.”

“Why? Jack’s alive. He’s clearly safe from me.”

Gibbs made a noncommittal noise and led him into a tavern that was busy enough to cover their discussion. He got their rums and took James to a table in the back.

“Drink. It’ll help.”

James growled as he sat down. He took a hard swallow of the rum before thunking the tankard down on the table.

“No, what’ll help is finally getting some damn answers from Jack. That was all I was looking for when I left Port Royal. And now?! Now there’s a pup! My pup!”

“Aye, there is. And we almost lost both of them.” Gibbs frowned and his eyes turned steely. “For some reason, when you’re around, I tend to be near losing my Captain. I ain’t doing it again.”

James was silently seething but he backed down. He considered the rum for a few moments before looking up at Gibbs again.

“...What would you have me do? Leave?”

“No. Those two will be needing ya. But you’re not going back to that ship as if ya own the place.” James opened his mouth and Gibbs shook his head. “I know what ya think of pirates and I know that don’t change easily. So you’re going to be proving to the crew that you’re not against them. And ya’ll be proving that to Jack.”

“Proving to-?”

“James…do ya really think he took this well?” Gibbs asked softly.

Norrington frowned and looked into his rum again. Well that just stung. And yet he couldn’t fight it or defend his actions. He had wanted to spare his men from the weight of having raped someone just to turn around and do it himself. Multiple times. A part of him had known but he had ignored that part of his psyche.

He could push the law. He was an Alpha and this pup’s father. He had rights and could force it…

But that wouldn’t help. It would be exactly the same as he had acted all those months ago.

No, this would require work on his part.

“Savvy, James?”

“...Aye. Savvy.”


End file.
